<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang Bang by asroarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910702">Bang Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke'>asroarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Fourth of July, Smut, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The co-ed Fourth of July sleepover is an annual tradition going back almost a decade. Born from all their parents wanting to go out without their obnoxious children bothering them on the Fourth and Aurora Blake’s lax take on parenting. She hasn’t even been home for it the last two years, though there is now a rule about the girls staying downstairs after nine and the boys staying upstairs.</p>
<p>Clarke has every intention of breaking that rule this year. </p>
<p>For the prompt: High school au, Clarke and Octavia are best friends and Clarke is dating her brother Bellamy so she tells her parents she’s having a sleepover with O but then always sneaks into Bellamy’s bed. Just like cute fluffy/smutty young love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bang Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/gifts">BellamyWanheda</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The co-ed Fourth of July sleepover is an annual tradition going back almost a decade. Born from all their parents wanting to go out without their obnoxious children bothering them on the Fourth and Aurora Blake’s lax take on parenting. She hasn’t even been home for it the last two years, though there is now a rule about the girls staying downstairs after nine and the boys staying upstairs.</p>
<p>Clarke has every intention of breaking that rule this year.</p>
<p>Fireworks are banned inside the city limits, but the Blake’s live out in the middle of nowhere. Each year, Monty and Jasper try to outdo themselves in the firework display, and each year, Bellamy stands ten feet away with the fire extinguisher ready to go.</p>
<p>She can feel his groan rumble through his chest as the boys start setting up the fireworks. “Baby,” he says, and Clarke ducks her head to hide her smile. Octavia makes a gagging gesture from the kiddie pool she and Harper have been lounging in. “Finish this for me so I can supervise?”</p>
<p>His half eaten cherry popsicle finds its way in her hands. “Only if I get a kiss first,” she pouts. This time, Octavia’s gagging schtick comes with sound effects. Clarke doesn’t care even a little bit.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s mouth is cold from the popsicle, sending a shiver through her as she giggles into his mouth. When he pulls away, she sticks the popsicle past her lips to keep the cherry taste in her mouth. Luckily, Octavia and Harper have moved onto ogling the newest invitee, Lincoln, so they don’t notice how Bellamy squeezes her ass through her jean shorts as he stands up.</p>
<p>She’s been in love with him for about as long as she’s known him. Her impossible crush began the first time Aurora picked up Octavia and Clarke from soccer practice with Bellamy trying his best to ignore them from the passenger seat. She had other crushes throughout elementary and middle school, but none that survived after Bellamy shot her a sweet smile or squeezed her shoulder.</p>
<p>Bellamy has been coy when she’s asked him when he started having feelings for her, but she distinctly remembers the way he swallowed when he saw Clarke in her Homecoming dress freshman year. The shift started sometime around then. The teasing stopped being brotherly. The sleepovers she had with Octavia were full of his eyes on her as he came up with excuse after excuse to hang out with them when he previously would rather die than watch rom-coms with them all night. When Octavia passed out before midnight on New Year’s Eve, the string keeping them separate seemed to finally snap. She ended that year and started the next one with her thighs caging in his on the recliner as his lips dragged down her neck.</p>
<p>Clarke takes her time with the popsicle, waiting for Bellamy’s dark eyes to stray her way before licking up the side. She puts her bare feet in the kiddie pool, splashing Octavia to jerk her attention away from the new eye candy.</p>
<p>“What?” Octavia laughs. Clarke winks at her. Harper starts laughing too, and Octavia sinks into the kiddie pool with bright red cheeks.</p>
<p>Calling Lincoln over isn’t entirely selfless. But Clarke would rather her best friend have a nice distraction so Octavia doesn’t spend the whole evening making annoying commentary about how gross it is that Clarke is with her brother now.</p>
<p>Clarke asks him about volleyball, seeing as he’s been playing with Miller and Jackson all night. Octavia doesn’t let the conversation go too long before pouting about how bad she is at volleyball. She’s actually great at it, but Lincoln doesn’t need to know that. By the time the first of the fireworks go off, Lincoln has his hands all over her, showing her the right “stance” or whatever.</p>
<p>When it’s clear the risk to Jasper and Monty’s safety is minimal, Bellamy takes his place behind Clarke again, pulling her back against his chest. “I need to be inside you,” he growls into her ear.</p>
<p>“Now?” she giggles.</p>
<p>“As soon as everyone’s asleep.” She tilts her head back to see his upside-down face looking at her. They kiss as the first big firework goes off.</p>
<p>They behave for the whole fireworks show. And by behave, she means they don’t spend the whole thing making out like they want to. But his hands slide up and down her thighs, sometimes venturing between them so that his fingers glide over the zipper of her shorts. Clarke keeps adjusting her red tank top so that more of her cleavage is exposed, and Bellamy grunts his approval into her ear. Sometimes, he pretends to reach for his phone on the table and lets his hands graze her nipples.</p>
<p>Since Aurora isn’t home, the group stays outside well after midnight. But everyone does stick to the upstairs and downstairs rule as they settle in for the night. Everyone but Clarke, that is.</p>
<p>The boys sleep in the bonus room, leaving Bellamy’s bedroom free. She gets there before he does and strips everything off. She’s sitting up on his bed, facing the door as he opens it.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he grunts, closing the door as quietly as he can behind him. He’s in his boxers, the only thing he ever wears to sleep… a fact that she knows because at every sleepover she has with Octavia, her night ends with her sneaking into his room. Clarke arches her back, letting her tits press out as he ogles her. “God, I love you.”</p>
<p>Clarke bites down on her bottom lip as he presses her back into the mattress. His mouth is hot and hungry against hers. Bellamy’s rough as he grips her tits. A long night of having to behave has taken its toll on his patience, and she loves it. Loves him. She’s so stupidly in love with him.</p>
<p>“Baby,” he mouths into her neck. She combs her fingers through his curls before pulling him back by them so that he looks at her with those drunk eyes of his. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Dealer’s choice,” she giggles, and he licks his lips. Clarke is so fucked. His body leaves hers, and he sinks to the floor. Bellamy shoves her legs apart, gripping her thighs hard as he stares at her bare cunt. She wiggles down a bit to get closer, and he clucks his tongue with a crooked smile. After a few seconds of impatience, he finally gives her what she wants.</p>
<p>Sometimes, he’s stokes her slow, taking his time working her up. And sometimes, like tonight, he goes straight for the kill.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s buried between her thighs, fingers fucking into her fast as he sucks hard on her clit. Clarke has his pillow over her face to cover the moans and whimpers falling off her lips. And right when she thinks she can come, he slows down.</p>
<p>“Asshole,” she huffs every single time.</p>
<p>“You love it,” he replies each time. And fuck, she does. Bellamy edges her until her eyes well up with tears and her fingers are pulling hard at his curls.</p>
<p>“Please, please,” she whimpers. She pulls harder at him, begging him to let her come.</p>
<p>His fingers replace his lips and rub fast, hard circles into her clit. “Come on, baby,” he growls, voice hoarse. His arm holds her down as she bucks against him, the only thing keeping her on this plane of existence as she falls apart.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s grin is as cocky as she’s ever seen it when he climbs back up onto the bed and pulls on top of him. “That was good,” she murmurs into his neck, still coming down. “So good, Bell.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” he hums into her hair. “How good, baby?”</p>
<p>“Very good,” she laughs. “The best.”</p>
<p>“Better than last weekend?” Clarke moans at the memory. They had been too impatient to wait for everyone to go to bed. Bellamy said he was taking a shower, but really Clarke was sucking him off from the bathroom floor. Cue Octavia pounding on the door because she needed to brush her teeth, and Bellamy dragged Clarke into the shower so they wouldn’t get caught. “Not quite, huh?”</p>
<p>Clarke wiggles her hips down a bit so that her cunt brushes up against his erection. “Not yet,” she whispers. Bellamy swears under his breath. “Didn’t you say something about needing to be inside me?”</p>
<p>“I do, Clarke. I always need to be inside you,” he growls. She pushes herself up and reaches between her legs to take hold of his cock. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Shh. I got you.” It takes a few strokes to get him fully hard again, and she loves how his breathing grows loud when she touches his cock. It turns ragged as soon as she sinks down.</p>
<p>Bellamy is, well, big. It took so long for them to work up to sex and a lot of research. He kept telling her they didn’t have to, and while she knew that was true, she wanted it. Clarke wanted to experience this with him. How determined he was to make it good for her made her fall in love that much deeper. Every time he presses inside her, she thinks about the first time they actually had sex. About how nervous he had been. About how he kept checking to make sure she wasn’t in pain. About how in love his eyes looked when he looked at her that night.</p>
<p>He doesn’t get nervous anymore. He knows her body so well. He’s cocky for a reason. Bellamy doesn’t have to do as many check ins anymore. But the way he looks at her hasn’t changed.</p>
<p>Her palm rests against his chest, and he covers it with his hand as she slides all the way down. Clarke starts slow at first, savoring the stretch.</p>
<p>“Clarke.”</p>
<p>“Bell.”</p>
<p>His head tilts back with his eyes shut and his lips curved upward. There’s something so pure about this. Innocent. Easy. The two of them are far from pure at this point, what with Bellamy fucking her every chance he gets and Clarke wanting to try anything and everything as long as it’s with him. But having him deep inside her feels almost holy in their world of backseat orgasms and hidden hickeys.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she tells him, thighs burning as she moves faster. His hands take her hips, guiding her just how he needs her.</p>
<p>“How much?” he asks, voice low. His eyes are glued to where their bodies have joined, almost mesmerized.</p>
<p>“More than anything.” Bellamy meets her gaze in the dark. “Do you love me that much too?”</p>
<p>He nods. Clarke leans forward. Their foreheads touch as he whispers, “You know I do.” Clarke nods too.</p>
<p>They don’t say anything else. They don’t have to. His rough hands help her move up and down his cock, getting more desperate as they pant into each other’s open mouths.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s hand slips over Clarke’s mouth as they hear the door down the hall creak open. Just one of the boys stumbling in the dark to find the bathroom. Bellamy doesn’t stop fucking into her, though. Just keeps on as his fingers cover her chapped lips.</p>
<p>He releases her mouth once whoever it is goes back down the hall. The bonus room door clicking shut pushes them further. Her teeth sink into his neck. His fingers pull at her ponytail. Their holy stolen moment turns primal. Bellamy seizes the back of her neck as he comes, making her look at him. Their eyes steal a silent conversation, where love, need, and hunger all bleed into one overwhelming feeling.</p>
<p>Clarke likes to lie on top of his chest while they come down, her legs still straddling him as her ear presses into his chest so she can hear his heartbeat. He keeps his hands on her back, not doing anything except slowly stroking back and forth with his fingertips. His eyes are always shut for a while after they have sex, like he’s savoring what just happened. Clarke likes to look up at him during this part, likes to see how his whole face smiles even if he’s not actually smiling.</p>
<p>“Wish I could sleep in here tonight,” Clarke whispers.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Clarke did fall asleep in here last time, and they were almost caught by Aurora. They can’t make that mistake again.</p>
<p>“Five more minutes?”</p>
<p>He squeezes her tight and rests his chin on the top of her head. “Make it ten.”</p>
<p>Clarke shuts her eyes and grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>